


Sugar Rush

by nanasuoka (DJBunn3)



Series: Voltron Bingo [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJBunn3/pseuds/nanasuoka
Summary: “Here,” Lance says at last, turning around and holding the container out to Keith with his best apology-winning smile. “No hard feelings?”“You’d better not put it up there again,” Keith threatens, glowering up at him. He turns back to the door, but Lance grabs his shoulder before he can leave.“We’ve still got some time before the ovens are preheated,” he points out, arching an eyebrow suggestively. “Don’t you think we deserve a little break?”Keith fixes him with an unimpressed stare, the container of brown sugar balanced on his hip.“You want to make out in the pantry, don’t you?"





	Sugar Rush

“ _ Lance! _ ” Keith fumes, storming out of the pantry with murder in his eyes. Lance immediately wipes the grin off his face, replacing it with an innocent, wide-eyed look he knows isn’t fooling anyone.

“Can I help you, babe?” he asks, turning his attention away from the croissant dough he’d been shaping into little crescents. Keith glares at him unamusedly, arms crossed in front of his chest as he leans against the counter.

“You put the brown sugar on the top shelf again, didn’t you?” he accuses, jerking his head in the direction of the bakery’s pantry. “You do this  _ every day _ . And you  _ know _ I need it first thing in the morning, too!”

“The brown sugar?” Lance repeats, playing dumb. “I had no idea you needed it.”

“Yes you did, liar. Unless you suddenly forgot the recipe for chocolate chip cookies, which I know you couldn’t possibly have.”

“Oops,” Lance says, caught. “Do you want me to get it down for you, shorty, or would you prefer to use a chair?”

“Just get it down,” Keith grumbles. Lance laughs, holding out a hand and leading his boyfriend back the way he came. They weave their way through the kitchen area, which is mercifully empty at this hour. (Lance probably couldn’t get away with his shenanigans if the others were there to witness it. This way it’s his word against Keith’s.)

He pulls the pantry door open again and stands back to let Keith go first, then follows after him.

He’s immediately hit with the smell of sugar and flour and spice drifting out from the containers on the shelves, sweet and muted. It’s a strange combination, but not a bad one--in fact, he’s always liked the way the pantry smelled, although Keith always calls him a weirdo for saying so. He takes a few steps inside and makes a show of stretching up to get the container of sugar off the highest shelf, taking longer than strictly necessary while Keith waits impatiently, tapping his foot against the ground faster and faster.

“Here,” Lance says at last, turning around and holding the container out to Keith with his best apology-winning smile. “No hard feelings?”

“You’d better not put it up there again,” Keith threatens, glowering up at him. He turns back to the door, but Lance grabs his shoulder before he can leave.

“We’ve still got some time before the ovens are preheated,” he points out, arching an eyebrow suggestively. “Don’t you think we deserve a little break?”

Keith fixes him with an unimpressed stare, the container of brown sugar balanced on his hip.

“You want to make out in the pantry, don’t you,” he says flatly. Lance grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I mean, if you want to…” he chuckles, his face heating up. Keith sighs longsufferingly, rubbing a hand down his face exasperatedly.

“You’re ridiculous,” he says, setting the container on a low shelf nearby and stepping into Lance’s space until his back is pressed against the wall.

“You love it,” Lance replies with a grin, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Keith’s. He’s warm, like usual, and he smells amazing, like vanilla and sugar and cookie dough.

Despite his skepticism, Keith kisses back eagerly, biting at Lance’s bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth gently. He’s always been the more aggressive of the two of them, even when it comes to physical acts like this. Lance lets him take the lead, tangling his fingers in the back of Keith’s ridiculous mullet to pull him closer. He smiles against Keith’s mouth, feeling like a high schooler hiding in a broom closet all over again. He has to admit, the thought of being caught at any given moment is exciting. Maybe he’s some sort of exhibitionist.

Keith’s hands slip down to his sides, his fingers catching in the strings of Lance’s apron. With a tug, he pulls Lance even closer until they’re pressed up against each other in the small confines of the room. He moves down to Lance’s neck, biting into the flesh in the junction between his throat and his shoulder and sucking a mark there. Lance shivers, enjoying the feeling of Keith’s mouth on his skin, hot and wet. He pulls at Keith’s hair encouragingly, already mentally planning where he’ll put the brown sugar tomorrow, when a loud series of beeps pulls them out of their little bubble and back into the real world.

“Fuck,” Keith groans, pulling away and glaring in the direction of the kitchen where the ovens are going off. His hair is a mess, and his lips are red and slightly swollen. He’s certainly an inviting sight, but Lance knows that neither of them can afford to blow off any more work than they already have.

“I guess that means we should head back,” he says reluctantly, watching as his boyfriend reaches over to grab the container of sugar off the shelf. “Here, lemme fix your hair.”

Keith sighs, but doesn’t protest as Lance starts combing through his mullet with dexterous fingers. He pulls the longest strands to the back of Keith’s head and wraps them up with a hair tie from around his wrist (because whenever he lets Keith keep track of them, they always end up being shot back at him at some point throughout the day.) Once the ponytail is secured, he pushes Keith’s bangs back from his face, knowing perfectly well that they’ll fall back within a few minutes anyway. “There,” he says at last, pressing a final kiss to Keith’s cheek. “Ready to get to work?”

“You’d better wash your hands before you touch those croissants,” Keith replies gruffly, his cheeks a little pink. “I’m not getting fired because you contaminate them with my germs.”

“Roger that,” Lance says with a little salute, following Keith out of the pantry and towards the sinks. A slow, pleased smile spreads across his face as he begins to work, matching the pastry crescents he’d shaped as he slides them into the oven to bake. He wipes an arm across his brow, sighs, then heads back to get a head start on the next batch.

* * *

“Cheers.”

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor echoes around the empty bakery as Keith pulls it up to take a seat next to Lance, two chocolate chip cookies and a couple of paper napkins in his hands. He holds one out to Lance, taking a small bite out of the other one.

“Is that okay?” Lance asks quizzically, glancing around despite the fact that there’s no one else in the shop.

“Don’t worry, I left some money in the cash register,” Keith tells him, jerking his head in the direction of the counter.

“Well, if that’s the case,” Lance relents, reaching over to take the fresh baked treat. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

The two of them sit there quietly for a minute, enjoying the cookies and relaxing in each others’ presence. The shop had been especially busy today, barely giving them enough time for a quick lunch break, so it’s nice to have a bit of time to themselves before the end of the day. He’s always liked spending time with Keith whether they’re talking for hours on end or simply existing together, so he’s glad to have moments like this every now and then.

“You cleaned up the kitchen while I was finishing up with the customers, right?” Keith asks, tossing the rest of the cookie into his mouth. Lance nods, swallowing his own bite before answering.

“Yeah,” he says, licking his fingers clean and reaching for a napkin. “Don’t worry, though. I put the brown sugar on a middle shelf this time.”

He’s expecting Keith to snort at him or roll his eyes, but instead he’s met with a soft huff of breath as Keith turns his head away.

“You didn’t… have to do that,” he says slowly, almost embarrassed. Lance raises an eyebrow, silently prompting him to elaborate.

“I mean, this morning wasn’t the  _ worst, _ ” Keith clarifies, scratching at his reddening cheek awkwardly. “I guess I wouldn’t mind letting you get stuff down for me every now and then.”

A slow grin spreads across Lance’s face as he processes Keith’s words, despite his boyfriend’s embarrassment. He laughs softly, leaning across the table to press a kiss to Keith’s temple.

“See? You love me,” he says happily, reaching out to wipe a smudge of chocolate from Keith’s lip. Keith catches his hand before he can take it back, pressing a kiss to his palm and entangling their fingers together.

“Yeah,” he agrees at last, staring down at the table with a small smile on his face. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for my Voltron Bingo AU card on Tumblr! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> [My Tumblr](https://djbunn3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
